Love Lessons
by Zhechii
Summary: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sebuah cerita romantis diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles/Snippets.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 01 : Pembicaraan**_

Jellal menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Di dalam hatinya, ia tidak percaya. Tak mungkin ayahnya mengatakan hal ini.

"Sekarang, Jellal. Kau berumur 22 dan Izayoi, ibumu, serta aku yakin sudah saatnya kamu menemukan seseorang pilihanmu untuk masa depan keluarga Fernandes. Kami berdua telah membuat suatu rencana dan kami berpikir bahwa kamu akan senang hati menerimanya dan segera bertunangan dengannya."

Jellal terus menatap sosok pria dewasa di depannya serta masih mengunci rapat mulutnya, dan Purehito mendesah.

"Jellal," desisnya dengan suara rendah, matanya melesat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi aku terpaksa! Bekerja sama denganku. Aku mohon!

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 09, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Ini cerita 100 kata yang ketiga milikku setelah **'Nurse Charming'** dan **'The Great wars and The Glory of Feudal Era'**. Semoga kalian menikmatinya._

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	2. Di Bawah Kendali

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 02 : Di Bawah Kendali**_

Sebagaimana ayahnya terus melanjutkan bicaranya, memprotes apa yang dia lakukan dan tetap melakukannya, Jellal memutuskan bahwa cara itu yang terbaik untuk menyelanya. Dia tidak punya keinginan untuk mengambil tempat dalam skema perjodohan yang telah dibuat oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah, aku masih memiliki hal-hal di bawah kendali."

Purehito berpandang muka ke arah Jellal dengan tatapan percaya. "Benarkah? Apakah kamu sudah mencari seseorang, atau apakah kamu telah memiliki seseorang dalam pikiran? "

Pada akhir pertanyaannya, Purehito mengenakan seringai licik. Pria muda berambut gelap itu mengambil kesenangan besar dalam menyeka.

"Tidak, tapi hal yang aku maksud adalah kelulusanku dari perguruan tinggi," tuturnya

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 09, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Ini cerita 100 kata yang ketiga milikku setelah **'Nurse Charming'** dan **'The Great wars and The Glory of Feudal Era'**. Semoga kalian menikmatinya._

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	3. Bukan Di Bawah Kendali

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 03 : Bukan Di Bawah Kendali**_

Jellal terduduk dengan kaku di kursinya.

Dia mengasingkan diri ke kamarnya setelah berbicara dengan ayahnya. Yah, dia tidak undur. Dia hanya meninggalkan ruangan secepat mungkin.

Dia menghela napas tak kentara. Kalau dia sedang jujur , dia terusik serta lebih dari sekadar tidak siap. Dia seharusnya tahu ini akan terjadi. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal dari garis keturunan keluarga Fernandes. Tentu saja dia harus menemukan seorang istri. Seorang teman.

Pria muda itu menggeram di bawah napas sembari mengacak-acak rambut birunya.

Dia mengatakan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia memiliki hal-hal di bawah kendali, namun sebenarnya ia hanya berdalih untuk menyela pembicaraan ayahnya itu.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 09, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Ini cerita 100 kata yang ketiga milikku setelah **'Nurse Charming'** dan **'The Great wars and The Glory of Feudal Era'**. Semoga kalian menikmatinya._

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	4. Bantuan

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 04: Bantuan**_

Saat ia duduk di kelas, pikiran Jellal mulai mengembara kemana-mana setelah percakapan kemarin malam. Dia telah memutuskan bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk menangani situasi ini dan berpegang pada tenggat waktu kelulusan adalah untuk meminta ... bantuan.

Dia meringis dalam hati saat memikirkan bantuan apa yang diperlukannya, apalagi meminta bantuan dalam hal yang tidak pernah diduganya, tapi ia tahu itu satu-satunya hal yang harus dilakukan. Dia sudah mengetahui apa-apa tentang bejat serta tidak berakalnya, jenis kelamin perempuan, ibunya dan adik angkatnya.

Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang melakukan.

Para perempuan dalam keluarganya keluar dari pertanyaan.

Mereka gila, bukan membantu malahan menjatuhkannya.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 09, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Ini cerita 100 kata yang ketiga milikku setelah **'Nurse Charming'** dan **'The Great wars and The Glory of Feudal Era'**. Semoga kalian menikmatinya._

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	5. Orang Yang Sempurna

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 05: Orang Yang Sempurna**_

Mengabaikan ceramah dosen, pria berambut biru gelap itu terus sibuk membahas opsinya.

Dia telah dikesampingkan oleh saudara tirinya dan semua teman-temannya dalam urusan cinta. Dia tidak mempercayai mereka. Apa yang dia butuhkan adalah seorang wanita yang masuk akal.

Melihat seluruh ruangan kelas, ia secara otomatis mengesampingkan semua gadis di kelasnya. Di matanya, mereka semua baik hanya bernafsu pada wajahnya atau cekikikan satu sama lain. Itu tidak masuk akal.

Berbalik, matanya mendarat pada seorang gadis kecil yang mengambil catatannya. Gadis pirang itu mendongak, dan mata mereka bertemu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kembali ke mencatat.

Jellal menyeringai. Dia adalah orang yang sempurna.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 09, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_Ini cerita 100 kata yang ketiga milikku setelah **'Nurse Charming'** dan **'The Great wars and The Glory of Feudal Era'**. Semoga kalian menikmatinya._

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	6. Pemangsa Dan Mangsa

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 06: Pemangsa dan Mangsa**_

Jellal berdiri dari duduknya setelah bel akhir berbunyi. Dia menghampiri ke arah mangsanya tanpa suara, bagaikan dirinya adalah seorang pemangsa. Dari sudut matanya, ia menyaksikan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka terlalu berlama-lama di kelas dan itu menghambat dirinya untuk berdekatan dengan mangsanya.

Pria berambut biru gelap berdiri di samping mangsanya diam-diam dan menunggu sampai gadis itu menatapnya.

"Um ..." katanya gugup sambil menyambar tasnya dan memanggulnya. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kamu?"

Jellal menyipitkan matanya dan meraih lengan teman sekelasnya itu. Dengan kasar, Jellal menariknya keluar dari kelas dan membawanya menyusuri lorong sepi.

"Hei, kau! Lepaskan aku!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 09, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

_**Author Notes** _: _Para reader sekalian tolong berikan tanggapan kalian tentang cerita ini, Apa aku harus lanjutkan atau berhenti? Aku mengerti perasaan kecewa kalian karena ini terlalu pendek. Sebab ini hanya cuplikan cerita 100 kata. Aku harap kalian mengerti._

_Ini cerita 100 kata yang ketiga milikku setelah **'Nurse Charming'** dan **'The Great wars and The Glory of Feudal Era'**. Semoga kalian menikmatinya._

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	7. Sengketa

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 07: Sengketa**_

Pria berambut biru gelap itu melepaskan lengannya sesegera mungkin kemudian dia berpaling padanya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Tanya gadis itu dengan emosional, alisnya mengerut ke bawah.

"Diam," kata Jellal. "Kamu akan membantuku."

Gadis itu mengerjap mata bagaikan seekor burung hantu ke arah teman sekelasnya. "Membantumu? Dan kenapa kamu memilihku dan membawaku kemari? "

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," kata Jellal, mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Lucy.

Lucy memelototinya. "Ya, aku tahu, kamu sudah mengatakan itu! Bantuan seperti apa yang kamu butuhkan dariku?"

Jellal menatap Lucy yang sedang mengelus lengannya pada bagian dimana pria itu menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Jellal belum mempersiapkan diri untuk setiap pertanyaan.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 12, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	8. Penjelasan dan Resepsi

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 08: Penjelasan & Resepsi**_

Jellal mendengus lembut. Dia adalah pemuda statis, dia tidak terbiasa dengan orang bertanya kepadanya. Sambil mengangkat bahu, ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku memintamu untuk membantuku menemukan seseorang yang tepat."

Matanya melebar. "Tunggu dulu! _'Seseorang yang tepat'_ itu, seorang kekasih. Kau ingin aku, Lucy Heartifilia, membantumu, Jellal Fernandes, untuk mencari pendamping hidup. Kamu serius, Jellal?"

"Hnn."

Mulutnya menganga sambil menatapnya. "Itu menggelikan. Kau bercanda, kan? Lucu sekali."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Lucy. Apakah kamu bersedia, atau tidak, memberikan bantuanmu? "

Alis Lucy mengejang selama monolog singkatnya, dan ketika Jelllal selesai, Lucy mengerang bingung untuk jawaban yang tidak diharapkan.

"Aku berharap ini mimpi."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 12, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	9. Pikiran Lucy

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 09: Pikiran Lucy**_

Waktu Jellal melirik tajam ke arahnya, Lucy berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dan memberikan jawaban pada pemuda itu. Satu-satunya masalah adalah, dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya.

Lucy ingin membantunya, dia sangat suka membantu orang. Masalahnya adalah Jellal Fernandes, seorang pemuda yang elegan dan popular di perguruan tinggi Magnolia.

Gadis itu mendesah dan alisnya berkerut dalam pikiran. Lucy bimbang dalam dua pilihan; dia bersedia membantunya atau dia tidak bersedia dan menyuruh Jellal untuk merekrut orang lain.

Ini semakin membingungkannya karena Jellal telah datang kepadanya karena suatu alasan penting. Dia tidak mungkin menariknya keluar dari kelas jika ia tidak menginginkan bantuannya.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 12, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	10. Persyaratan

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 10 : Persyaratan**_

Sambil menghela napas, Lucy menatap Jellal, yang menyematkan dirinya dengan tatapan keras.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Lucy.

Mengangguk kepalanya, Seolah Jellal sudah mengetahui bahwa gadis pirang itu akan setuju. Saat Jellal akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun secepat kilat, Lucy memotongnya.

"Tapi! Aku mengajukan tiga kondisi, "katanya, sambil mengangkat tiga jari untuk menekankan pesannya.

Jellal mengangguk sekali lagi. "Sebutkan persyaratan itu, nona."

Mata Lucy berkedut. "Aku mengubahnya menjadi empat persyaratan," gerutunya dengan risih.

Jellal mencibirnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Lucy terlihat tidak senang jika ia menambahkan kata 'nona' sebagai pengganti namanya .

Semua wanita seharusnya merasa terhormat jika dia memanggilnya demikian.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 12, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	11. Persyaratan Pertama

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 11 : Persyaratan Pertama.**_

Mengangkat satu jari, Lucy menatap Jellal. "Pertama: berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan _'nona'_. Ini membuatku jengkel. "

Jellal mengangkat alis. "Apa kamu bermasalah dengan pola bicaraku tadi?"

Mata Lucy bergerak-gerak. "Ya! Asalkan kamu tahu, itu menjengkelkan. Jadi, jika kamu ingin bantuanku, kamu cukup memanggilku seperti orang pada umumnya. Mengerti, Jellal?"

"Kenapa?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaannya, Lucy menghela napas. "Aku bukan perempuan yang bangga akan sebutan _'nona'_! Jika aku mendengar _'nona'_ keluar dari mulutmu lagi, kontrak kita batal dan carilah orang lain"

Jellal menatap kosong pada Lucy, dalam hati ia gudah. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang tampak pendiam akan berubah menyebalkan seperti ini.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 12, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	12. Persyaratan Kedua

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 12 : Persyaratan Kedua.**_

Lucy berdeham dan Lanjut akan permintaannya. "Kedua: Kamu harus membelikanku makan siang yang enak serta mahal setiap kali kita bertemu seusai jam kuliah untuk membicarakan sesuatu ... ini."

Jellal mengangguk, menerima persyaratan ini dengan enteng karena ia sudah sepantasnya menyediakan uang imbalan untuk waktu gadis itu, dan membeli makanan setiap pertemuan adalah hampir sama dengan nilai imbalannya.

"Aku terima."

Lucy mengangguk marah. "Bagus. Aku suka itu. Aku tidak pergi keluar untuk makan banyak jadi aku berharap setiap pertemuan akan menyenangkan. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku tidak bisa banyak keluar rumah."

Jellal hanya berdiri diam, bertanya-tanya mengapa Lucy menceritakan ini kepadanya.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 12, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	13. Persyaratan Ketiga

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 13 : Persyaratan Ketiga.**_

Jellal menghela napas secara mental saat Lucy melanjutkan obrolannya tanpa henti. "Persyaratan ketigamu," Jellal menyelanya dengan lancar.

Berkedip, warna merah tipis muncul di wajah Lucy dan Jellal bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _'ada apa dengan dia?'_.

"Eto...Maukah kau menjadi temanku, Jellal?"

Perkataan Lucy yang barusan mengejutkan dirinya seakan tak percaya mendengarnya.

Jellal menatap Lucy sementara gadis itu menatap lantai dengan tersipu dan gugup.

"Temanmu," ulang Jellal dengan suara hampa.

Lucy mengangguk. "Yeah!" Dia mencicit pelan. "Aku tahu ini sangat aneh bagiku untuk menanyakannya kepadamu, tapi itu wajar, kan?" Suara Lucy kembali terdengar kuat dan dia menatap mata Jellal.

"Maukah kamu?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 12, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	14. Cerita Menyedihkan

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 14 : Cerita Menyedihkan.**_

Jellal berkedip heran, sebelum menanggapi gadis pirang itu, di dalam pikiran Jellal; ia menganggap permintaan Lucy itu sangat nyentrik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda elegan itu.

Lucy mengerutkan kening ringan dan melihat sekeliling dengan curiga, sebelum memberikan sebuah helaan napas.

"Dengar, aku kuliah di sini karena beasiswa. Mayoritas semua temanku adalah perempuan sementara aku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman pria selama kuliah di sini. Satunya teman priaku adalah teman sekolahku dulu tetapi mereka semua gila dan berandalan bahkan terlalu kekanakan meski usia mereka sama denganku. Aku butuh teman pria yang berpikiran dewasa. Aku membutuhkan seorang teman pria yang bisa berbagi cerita denganku."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 12, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	15. Kesepakatan

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 15 : Kesepakatan.**_

"Tapi teman pria yang kumaksud bukanlah _'teman biasa'_ melainkan _'kekasih'_ sementaraku. Apa kamu masih mau, Jellal?

Sesungguhnya Jellal keberatan terhadap persyaratan ketiga itu, tapi dia cukup berpura-pura karena satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya adalah membalas keinginan Lucy. Jellal mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjanji dalam hati, '_Hatiku tidak akan pernah luluh kepadanya. Never'_.

Sebuah desahan napas terhembus dari mulutnya seraya ia menjawab, "Aku terima."

Lucy tersentak. "Sungguh?"

Jellal memberinya pandangan seolah dia tenang, tetapi di dalam hatinya, ia risih. "Hn."

Seketika, senyuman sadis tersurat menakutkan di wajah Lucy sehingga Jellal merasakan adanya sebuah firasat buruk akan datang menimpanya.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 14, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	16. Saat Jellal Pulang

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 16 : Saat Jellal Pulang.**_

Jellal mendesah lelah dengan apa yang dihadapinya sekarang. _'Lelah terhadap pemikiran ayah dan ibunya' _serta_ 'lelah pada takdirnya menjadi kekasih sementara Lucy.'_

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa meminta bantuan dalam urusan cinta tidaklah mulus seperti ia meminta uang jajan kepada orang tuanya. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak prediksikan kalau dirinya sedemikian sial. Jellal menghela napas secara berkelanjutan.

"Jika kamu terus-menerus mendesah seperti itu, keberuntunganmu akan hilang, Jellal."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Khuhuhu...Pasti karena obrolan semalam. Mama tidak sabar lagi melihatmu menikmati masa jatuh cinta. "

Jellal diam-diam memutar matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin segampang itu jatuh cinta pada seseorang, mama. Tidak pernah "

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 14, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	17. Semangat

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 17 : Semangat.**_

Seusai kuliah, Lucy terduduk di dalam bak mandi penuh dengan gelembung-gelembung busa sabun dan merenungkan situasi barunya. Impiannya terkabulkan, seorang teman pria bukan dari kalangan teman sekolahnya, serta dia membimbing pria itu mengenai bagaimana cara untuk menemukan tunangannya. Sedikit mengganggu, dalam pikirannya. Dia harus membantu pria yang sama sekali tidak pernah jatuh cinta meski dirinya merupakan pria popular di Universitas Magnolia

Sambil mendesah, Lucy menundukkan kepalanya di bawah air dan kembali keluar dengan terengah.

"Ayolah, Lucy, semangat! Kamu pasti bisa! "

Dengan berbasa-basi, Lucy seolah siap untuk mengambil alih dunia.

"Lucy! Kenapa kamu berbicara sendiri? "

_'Oops!' _

"Maafkan aku, mama."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 14, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	18. Siapa Yang Ingin Menjadi Nenek?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 18 : Siapa yang ingin menjadi nenek?**_

Jellal berjalan keluar dari pintu, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memulai perjalanan ke kampus, seketika ia dihentikan oleh sebuah suara.

"Jellal."

Berbalik kaku, sama sekali tidak menyukai nada suara itu, Jellal menunggu kedatangan orang tersebut di hadapannya.

Ibunya berjalan menghampiri Jellal, tidak peduli apakah ibunya telah membuat dirinya terlambat ke kampus dengan mengambil waktunya. Ia berusaha sabar menanti.

"Ya, Mama?"

"Jellal," kata seorang wanita dewasa datang kepadanya sampai mereka berdiri hidung ke hidung, ibunya hampir tidak menjangkau bahkan menyaingi tinggi badannya. "Kapan kamu akan memberiku cucu?"

Jellal tidak ingin membuang waktunya. "Tidak," ucapnya sembari ia bergerak mundur dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 14, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	19. Penasaran

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 19 : Penasaran.**_

Pemuda berambut biru gelap, bosan mendengarkan celotehan dosen, ia mengabaikannya. Jellal tidak seharusnya berpikir dua kali, itu terus bergemuruh di dalam hatinya di antara kebimbangan terhadap apa yang telah mengikat kehidupannya dan apa yang akan dimintanya dari gadis itu. Dia ingin tahu tentang apa yang akan gadis itu, Lucy, lakukan pada dirinya. Ketika Lucy masuk kelas, dia menulis mati-matian ceramah dosen dalam binder besar serta menggores tulisan selain ceramah secara bersamaan.

Hiasan pada cover putih polos dalam binder Lucy yang diterangi, coretan merah, bertuliskan: _**"PELAJARAN CINTA"**_

Jellal tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai cinta, tapi ia terusik dengan rencana Lucy.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 14, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	20. Pertemuan Awal

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 20: Pertemuan Awal.**_

Jellal berada di luar gerbang bersama Lucy. Mata coklatnya bersinar dan dia tampak bersemangat.

Hal ini membuat Jellal gelisah. Seorang wanita yang bersemangat berarti muncul sebuah masalah. Dia pernah punya kenangan suram untuk itu.

"Kamu menyeretku keluar setelah kelas untuk apa, Lucy Heartfilia?" Tanya pemuda elegan itu, sedikit kesal.

Lucy tersenyum. "Cukup panggil nama depanku, Jellal. Sebagiannya balas dendam dan sebagiannya, aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja. Rasa kesalku waktu itu sudah terbayar lunas dan kita sekarang seri."

Jellal geram serta melotot sedangkan Lucy tertawa kecil, tidak menghiraukannya.

"Tenanglah. Kita akan bertemu besok pukul 10.00, di Mac Donald's. Bye!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 14, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	21. Curiga

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

Sebuah cerita romantis dengan 100 kata.

**_Summary_ **: Jellal Fernandes adalah senior dari perguruan tinggi Magnolia yang membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan sebelum ia meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bertemu seseorang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya, hanya _gadis itu_ yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Purehito berharap anaknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup dan segera memberikan cucu untuknya. Sebuah cerita diceritakan dalam 100 kata drabbles.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Lessons 21: Curiga.**_

"Aku harus bergegas berangkat sebelum..."

"Jellal," panggil seseorang dari yang tidak diharapkan olehnya di pagi ini.

**_'Datang. Sungguh sial hari ini!'_**

"Ada apa lagi, Mama?" tanyanya dengan nada serasa enggan melayani panggilan tersebut.

"Mau kemana kamu?"

**'Sial!'**

"Ada urusan dengan seseorang."

"Hmm...wanitakah?"

Kata _'Wanita_' yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya terasa menusuk tepat sasaran tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan _'Iya'_ sebab ia bisa memprediksikan bagaimana kelanjutannya.

"Bukan. Seorang pria," jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya!" Jellal menyangkalnya, ia terpaksa berbohong tetapi insting seorang ibu sangat kuat. Jellal tidak tahu cara ini berhasil atau tidak dan ia berharap bisa sedikit mengelabuinya.

"Hmmm...Benarkah?" ulangnya.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 14, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


End file.
